Albus Potter and the Werewolf's bite
by Aquamarine Rock Lion
Summary: RE-WRITE. Albus is bitten by a werewolf on the days following up to Albus's second year at hogwarts, and to make things worse, Albus was found by Rita Skeeter. Now Albus must adjust to his new life and sets out on a goal: find out who was the person who bit him. Please Review, follow and favorite. Rated T.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm finally releasing the updated version, different in many ways, especially later. Moon calender is now used, on August 26th 2018 there will really be a Full Moon... I can't be the only person who listens to Lady Gaga when writing stories, right? It's a little short, but enjoy!

* * *

Albus Potter was walking down the street. It was Sunday, August 26th, 2018, five days before Albus's second year. The wind blew, and a few leaves rustled on the street. Next to Albus the streetlight started buzzing and soon went dim, then out. Albus continued walking. Albus wasn't supposed to leave after dark, in fact he's not allowed to go into London himself at all, but James wouldn't leave him alone. In fact, James hadn't left him alone since Albus was sorted into Slytherin. He couldn't wait to see his two best friends again. Scorpius Malfoy, who was also a Slytherin, was in Albania with his parents to visit some of their friends.

His other friend, Samantha Berk, also in Slytherin, came over for a couple days in july, and is now back at her home. Samantha, who is on the short side, was a muggle-born. Most Slytherins in history were pure or half blood.

Albus could barely see. All he could see the moonlight. It seemed the park was empty. He heard nothing but the wind shaking the trees. He had a weird feeling. That feeling you getting watched. He looked around. What looked like a wolf was standing in front of him. Slowly inching it's way toward Albus. It's snout was small, and its pupils were very deep black. It was longer than a normal wolf too. It wasn't just any wolf. It was a werewolf.

Albus screamed in terror. The werewolf ran foward and pounced onto Albus. Albus tried to push it off, but not even magic would have stopped this beast. Albus felt teeth sinking into his flesh, and everything went black. As the wolf fled, a new figure came into the picture. The click-claking of high heels came from far down the sidewalk, and stopped at the wolf-body of Albus Potter.

"Well well. What do we have here?"

* * *

"Shh! He's waking up." Albus heard. He opened his eyes. It was Lily, with James, his father, and his mother.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Albus.

"ALBUS!" Yelled Lily as she went in for a hug. Lily accidently hit Albus's shoulder, causing him to yell in pain. Lily jumped off of him.

"Sorry Al, I-I didn't mean too." Lily said as Albus felt his shoulder, and was horrified with the results. Albus's hand was stained in blood. Albus looked around the room. It was obviously St. Mungo's. "But you were already bleeding."

"What happened?" Albus said.

Harry, his father sighed. "Albus, your a Werewolf."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Albus. "What day is it!"

"It's August 28th, two days since you were bitten." Said a doctor coming in.

Albus sighed. "Great." He said sarcastically. _Like everyone needed to know._ Albus thought. "Who found me, anyway?"

This question made an awkward silence in the room. Lily broke the silence. "Rita Skeeter can really convince people stuff about Werewolfs."

"WHAT?!" Albus yelled. "Rita, of all people!"

"I'm sorry Al, but we can't change whats been published." Said Ginny, Albus's mother.

"So tommorow are we still going out to shop?" asked Albus. "Or will I be trapped in here longer? School starts in three days."

"If your shoulder heals, you get to leave. Until then you shouldn't, no, can't leave the hospital." Said the doctor. Then basically, everybody started talking. Soon there was a creaking sound as Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo entered, followed by a nurse, yelling at a couple reporters that the press isn't allowed in the hospital.

In a few hours Albus stopped bleeding, fortunately. It took a few more hours for Albus to make it out of the hospital and home.

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome to the universe of Albus. For the Next few months I will be posting new chapters. This IS a re-write, and i'm glad. After this chapter most things will be different. If you haven't been able to tell, I am an Albus writer, but I already wanted him to be about my age, so i get him a little more than if I started him in fifth year. He's starting in his second year. I wish i'd be starting my third year, but I figured out it wasn't real the hard way three years ago. I hope you enjoy and review, favorite, alert, follow, etc. See you next time.


End file.
